Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recordings. For example, video conferencing allows two or more individuals to communicate with each other using a combination of software applications, telecommunications devices, and a telecommunications network. Telecommunications devices may also record video streams to transmit as messages across a telecommunications network.
Video games generally enable users to control interactive elements depicted on a display device to interact with predetermined objects within a programmed encounter. The user playing the video game often controls a predetermined character or generally progresses through a predetermined game play including a set of preprogrammed events or challenges in a game environment that is determined prior to initiation of a gaming session.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.